The Halfbreed
by AppleJax110
Summary: There's nothing special about Nova- except for the fact that she's a vampire wolf cross, thirsting for blood and wanting to protect the humans at all costs, not to mention her ability to control temperatures with a touch. Please R&R!


Stumbling through the forest, Lira laughed, pulling her hand back. "Drix, where are you taking me?" Her boyfriend stopped running, and turned towards her. "Somewhere where we can be alone... I have something that I have to show you, Lira." For some reason she didn't understand, his voice was serious, and his eyes were intense. "We're almost there," he said turning and looking up the trail. "About a third of a mile left to go. C'mon!" He said, smiling, happy again, as usual.

10 minutes later, the 2 were sitting in a clearing full of flowers and sun. It was the most beautiful thing Lira had ever seen, and she was stumbling around, dazzled that Drix had ever been able to find such a place. She turned towards him, her eyes a dark green today, glad that her loved one didn't smell appetizing- for some reason, he smelled... bad. Always. It wasn't a smell that showering could take away, and Lira knew that no one else smelled it. Though leaning in too close while she was inhaling always made her stomach turn, she loved him, and knew that it was for the best that his scent turned her off- she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let hunger get the better of her, if she hurt Drix- she turned away from the thought as Drix stood up.

"Lira, I have to show you something- I'm nervous- I really think that..." he lifted his head to look at her, and his eyes were dark, sad. "I think this will make you stop loving me." Inside, he was tearing. Part of him was screaming to stop now, to keep his secret so that they could be happy- the last thing he wanted was to loose Lira. But that small part of him, though it screamed inside of him at maximum volume, was drowned out by the other voice in his head telling him that she needed to know- it wouldn't be true love if she didn't know everything about him. He sighed as he instructed her to start the change. "Lira, I know this sounds insane, but I need you to yell at me. Make me mad- as mad as you possible can." He stared at her, and his eyes burned into hers- she knew that it was important, but she couldn't see why. All the same, she obeyed.

"Drix, your father- your friends... they..." She spat. "I hate them, Drix. They aren't good- they can't be! Do you see them?" She saw his eyes darkening, his hands trembling, and knew how mad he was getting... she stepped back. "They push others, they- they laugh and ridicule them! And the worst part, Drix... Drix, sometimes you sicken me! Do you think I don't see when you join them? It's not right!" None of what she was saying was true, both of them knew that. But Drix was imagining that he knew they were fine people, and she truly thought this way of them- it enraged him. As she continued, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. And suddenly, with a rip as loud as thunder, he exploded- fur burst from his body, his clothes flew off- he had been smart enough to pack extras, and take off his shoes before he started phasing. Lira backed into the trees where it was dark, watching, nervous but not truly scared, as her love became her enemy- a huge wolf. She stepped back into the clearing when she saw that he was calming, and snarled explained the bad smell. Seconds later, the naked 24 year old boy stood in the clearing, embracing his love. "Drix, you're a wolf- I love you. I will always love you." She stepped back. "But maybe you won't always love me. Drix, you're my mortal enemy... I'm a vampire." It was harder for Drix to accept the news. He growled thunderously. "a Bloodsucker? You? But- you can't be!" She sighed, sitting down, forgetting that he was naked. "Drix, I don't eat humans- I swear. I hunt animals. Never humans. I promise, Drix, I would never do that." He hugged her as a smile formed on his face. "I will always love you," he whispered into her ear, as they fell the the ground together, Drix naked and Lira stripping herself. That day in the field, they went a bit too far- and never regretted it.


End file.
